Wonderful Night
by Cotton.V
Summary: Yukki walks in on Zero and see him naked


_**Ok first i did not make Vampire Knight and i didn't make these characters. I was just bored and wanted to write something ok hope you enjoy it! also i'm new at this so be nice. :)**_

_**Wonderful Night**_

_**Yukki is looking out into the night and at Kaname who is in his class studying. Yukki can't get him out of her mind she want to be with him always but she is worried what Zero would do with out her. She loves Zero as a brother. Kaname is differnt than Zero he's so sweet. Zero is such a hot head all he want is to kill all the vampires thats the one thing i dislike about Zero but i understand why Zero is like that. "Yukki where are you?" asked Zero. I jumped down and landed right in front of him. "Hey Zero what did you want" I asked. "Nothing i was just wonder, hey ar you heading back" Zero stared. "I guess i am come on" I rabed his hand and stared walking back to the headmasters place. I didn't know why i dragged Zero with me to headmasters place. But it doesn't bother me so i'm ok with it. Headmaster place wasn't far from where we where. When we got there no one was home and tomarrow is a day off of school so everyone will be calm. I turned around and looked at Zero "Did you know the headmaster left Zero" I asked. Zero glaired at me "No i did not" **_

_**I looked at Zero and then i punch the ass in the arm. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. "That was for being an ass was can't you just smile and be nice for once ZERO!" I yelled back. Yukki ran to her room crying. I wish he could be nice to me at least once i don't like it when he's being mean. 30 minutes past when i went to go get a shower. This will calm me down yukki thought. I opened the to find Zero naked. "Zero!" i yelled he ran to me slamed his hand over my mouth. I tried to move but when i did i felt something on my ass. "Yukki stop moving" Zero growled so i sped moving then he removed his hand from my mouth. "Why did you..." i didn't finish cause Zero lip slamed on mine. What is wrong with him he never done something like this before. What about Kaname he will be mad if he finds out. But this is kind of nice. Next thing i know i'm kissing Zero back. Zero jerked in surprised and pulled away "Yukki i'm sorry i didn't mean to forces you to do that" Zero started. I didn't even listen much to what he was saying and kissed him again. The only thing Yukki's mind was focus on was Zero an how much she wanted him she kissed his lip, his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then she got to his dick and licked it. Yukki started to suck on Zero's dick. "Ah... Yukki ...I ...Think ... You ...Should ...Stop" Zero tried to get out. Yukki then stop and looked up "You don't like this Zero?" she asked. Zero looked at Yukki and sighed "It's not that i don't like it just we shouldn't be doing this ok so you should take a shower and go to bed" Zero grabed a towel and lefted the bathroom. "What had came over me" Yukki signed. Yukki took a shower think about Zero and his body. She couldn't get Zero out of her mind then she relized she loved Zero more than a brother. Yukki got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. Yukki was haveing problems sleeping she want to be with Zero right now. Yukki got up, walked to Zero room she put her ear on Zero's door to listen. All she heard was maoning sounds, is Zero having a nightmare. Yukki opened the door walk to Zero's bed, got in bed with him. The bed started moving "Yukki what are you doing" Zero asked wided eye. "I heard you moaning and thought you where haveing nightmares are you ok" Yukki wondered. "Yukki i'm ok so you can leave now" Yukki frowned "I'm not leaveing Zero"**_

_**"Yukki don't make me make you leave cause i can" Zero growled.**_

_**"What will you do Zero that will make me leave?" Yukki asked.**_

_**"This" Zero jumped on top of Yukki and pined her down. When Yukki tried to move Zero would growled. "Let pick up where we started in the bathroom" Yukki's eye winden. Zero leaned down an kissed her Yukki couldn't stop her self from moaning. Zero pulled away "Your enjoying this" Zero smiled Yukki turned red. Zero tooked off Yukki's clothing. Zero kissed her lip all the way down to her breast and started sucking on then. "Zero stop playing around and let started the real fun." Zero did what she said he took off his pants and boxers. "Yukki are you sure you want to do this" Zero asked**_

_**"Yes Zero i'm sure"**_

_**"OK..." he slamed his dick in her. Yukki screamed in pain "Yukki i'm so sorry we can stop right now if you want"**_

_**"No, Zero i'm ok just give me a second" **_

_**Zero started trusting in me slowly it hurt a little at first then it started to feel good. Zero started to trust harder and faster. Me and Zero where both panting like crazy. "Yukki I Love You" Zero panted "I Love You Too Zero" Zero came down hard. "AH... ZERO " Yukki yelled then Zero fell on top of me. "That was great" Zero said "Yea." Zero wraped Yukki in hi blanked and the fell a sleep.**_

_**I Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I NEED REVEIWS PLEASE! :P**_


End file.
